


A Mating

by Yeahyouwish



Series: Slade/Robin Week 2017 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Birthing, Consentacles, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Impregnation, M/M, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Demon!Slade finds two boys camping one night and decides to ‘rape’ them. Fortunately for him, Dick loves it. Jason is more hesitant. Tentacles rape and consenticals.  (Retaliation for the bounty hunter ‘rape,’ I guess).





	A Mating

He slides around in the dark, drifting on mist and through bogs quietly. He’s listening, and it’s easier than walking to just glide low to the ground, his long arms hovering in front and behind. His blue eye is particularly luminescent in his form, his true form. Any humanity that it once contained is gone, but not for lack of emotion. Just in shape, brightness- no human has an eye like his. The other is gone, but there is no scar as there might be in a different form. It was never there to begin with. He only needs one, for it can see all that transpires around him, and far away. He need only look. And right now, he is looking to breed. 

At the end of each arm, the shape is founded, and he opens them and closes them silently, two teeth like triangles curved together, almost a beak, biting against one another. He has human legs as well, but right now they are bent so as to not touch the ground as he floats above it. He also has human arms, but six, which are drooping lazily from his form. His tentacles are many more. They come and go from his body as he pleases, but just now only eleven are extended. If someone saw his human form, they would describe him as handsome, sensual in a cut way, all muscle and tone body. If someone saw him now, he might look like an octopus out of water, eery and calm. Floating on air instead of water. Out of place, perhaps, but not here. In the darkest parts of the world, he’s most welcome. 

He turns his eye to look into the deeper parts of the forest and sees nothing of interest. Some food, of course. A demon like Slade can eat jus about anything for nourishment. But he needs something else tonight. There are some animals, the greater ones, that he can mate with, but he has interest in something more intelligent tonight. Something that can gift their mind to the situation. A demon of Slade’s class takes nourishment from something other than food, and it certainly isn’t the soul. To break the mind, to eat the insanity of the creature it breaks… that is a true meal. And Slade is hungry. 

There are two ways to break the mind of a human. Torture, and pleasure. The death of a loved one, the loss of something important, the terror of the body, those are all tortures that Slade could inflict. But he thinks torture is so much work, and most often pleasure is a better motivation. After all, if pleasure isn’t accomplished, the act of mating will accomplish torture on it’s own. Humans might call it rape, but all torture is the same to Slade. However, if the mating is pleasurable, it’s successful as more than a meal, and Slade is looking to breed more than to eat his fill. A truly successful hunt will result in both. 

He turns his eyes to the lighter part of the forest and sees fire there. He can hear the voices of two boys, men perhaps, and their discussion is of interest to him. They are talking very little, in fact, only occasionally about fantasies and desires. Slade looks harder and sees they are kissing by their fire, the one of them…Richard John Grayson… that is clearly his name… is straddling Jason Peter Todd, rubbing against him minutely. They wish to mate with each other, and Slade instantly decides to join them. After all… their coitous will result in nothing. Slade wants to make something from it, and there’s a phrase that caught his eye and it’s ear of perception. 

The phrase was, “I want tentacles all up in me. I want to be stuffed with cum.” 

Slade can do that. He can do that just fine. 

Dick grinds up Jason and hears him gasp. “That is so hot…” Dick whispers. 

The fire is crackling nearby, and the boys have dragged their sleeping bags from the little tent they’ve set up to lay them down. Jason’s guitar lays abandoned near a log they had pulled out into the clearing, along with their food. Marshmallow packages, hangers bent out to accommodate them, and everything one needs for a grill is laying feet away. They intend to put them away, of course. They don’t want to attract bears. But after they ate hot dogs roasted on a fire, Jason started to play, and then Dick started to feel romantic. Kissing up Jason’s neck, he suggested they play their favorite game, which is to trade fantasies in the dark until they’re both too pent up to keep going and they make passionate love until they’re waisted of cum. 

“Tell me more.” Dick whispers, and Jason gives him a breathy laugh. 

“I want it to knot me and fill me up. Then it licks my hair as it waits for the knot to unswell.” He pauses, “Or the whole pack. So many knots.” Dick starts kissing him and moaning after that, feeling like he could get off any moment. When they break the kiss, Jason says, “It’s your turn.” 

“I want tentacles all up in me. I want to be stuffed with cum.” 

“Fuck, Dick…” 

“I want like.. a hentai monster, you know? There’s never enough porn with tentacles and men.” 

“Consenticles.” Jason says, and he giggles at the word, but in a way that is just too manly to really be called a giggle. 

Dick laughs, too. “Oh my god, yes. Consenticles.” Dick kisses him again and Jason tongues his mouth, eating his moans. When they break apart, Dick ruts against him. “And it’s all wrapped around my legs, arms, and I can’t move. Then it pushes it’s tentacles inside and rubs my prostrate until I’m cumming.” 

“But it doesn’t stop there.” Jason says, gasping and moving back. They’re getting close to the moment they start to fuck. “It fills every hole and jizzes inside you until you can’t do anything but twitch.” 

“Oh… fuck…” 

Jason pulls back a bit. “Don’t cum..” he whispers to Dick, who takes some deep breaths. 

But Dick’s intakes break suddenly when he feels it. Something… out of place. Like they are being watched. 

“What?” 

“I don’t.. I don’t know…” His eyes scan the dark forest around them and are drawn to a bright spot. Blue. Eerily so. He turns back to Jason. “Do you see that?” He whispers. 

“Haven’t you ever seen a horror movie? Don’t look at anything.” But Jason’s eyes are drawn up at movement, as human eyes tend to be, and what manifests in the shadows is more horrible that what he had been imagining in his joke. It floats out quietly, like an angel might. It couldn’t be more clear that this is no angel, though. It’s not exactly hideous, but there’s an aura that accompanies it and which screams run ruN RUN! to the brain. 

Dick struggles to stand to do just that, but the thing moves so swiftly that it has him around the waist before any attempt can be made. 

“DICK!” Jason screams, his hand stupidly reaching for him, and another tentacle- they can’t be described any other way- wraps around his wrist. It looks delicate, so Jason pulls, only for it to pull pack, lifting him off the ground entirely. 

“Richard John Grayson.” The thing says in a deep voice, and Dick looks at it in surprise. “And Jason Peter Todd.” Jason’s attention is on it now, and Dick’s jaw has dropped. “I am the demon Slade, and you have been chosen to mate.” 

It takes a few seconds for either of them to have any reaction. Then Jason says, “W… wha- mate?” 

“It’s a dream.” Dick whispers. “It’s just a dream.” 

“Do not be afraid.” Slade says. He anticipates this is the part where they will start to either scream or fight, but Slade pays it no mind. It is the human’s choice how to take the mating, and either way they will break. 

He rips the clothing from the first one with ease, just a shirt and jeans. Leaving the underwear on is always easier than cutting and bruising his prey while trying to take it off, which wouldn’t exactly set the mood. He discards it on the ground as Jason screams his protest. Dick struggles but Slade takes his wrists and ankles, holding them apart. Now he can work on Jason, who is indeed fighting. It’s alright. Adrenaline will soon rob them of their strength. He restrains Jason with two tentacles on each limb before four more begin to rip his clothing to shreds. It’s more difficult because not only is Dick struggling now, but Jason is wearing a heavy leather jacket, which isn’t easy to tear, even with Slade’s strength. Finally his mates are cleared of clothing, though, other than the underwear, and he can begin the ritual. 

He decides to play with their cocks, first. It might make them more compliant, and if they get in the mood now, the flavour of breaking might be more of what he craves. “I’m a gentle lover.” He tells the two of them, and then brings them close, giving each of their members two hands. He plays at the entrance of the underwear, teasing and taunting, rubbing their now soft cocks through the cloth. “I want you to cum again and again.” 

Dick is already starting to be affected now that’s he’s had the initial shock. He starts to question why he’s fighting. He’s wished so many times that monsters were real specifically so one could fuck him. He’s had waking daydreams about it, thrashing around on his bed watching hentai and loving the look of it. He’s cum hundreds of times wishing it were a monster making him do it. And now here one is. 

“Dick? DICK!” 

“J-Jason…” 

“Fuck Dick, I know what you’re thinking!” 

“Jason… I just… I just…” 

“No! You don’t know what it’s gonna DO to us!” 

“I will let you ejaculate multiple times.” Slade says mildly. “You wanted my tentacles to fuck you to completion. Well, here I am. Taste them, and be satisfied.” 

“No, no, don’t! Don’t!” Jason screams. 

Slade takes notice of Dick first, hoping to entrance Jason as he sees Dick’s pleasure. He is the one who uttered the statement, and he will make an excellent mate. Slade produces tentacles to pleasure him, stoking his boxers. They are loose on his body, and when he arches Slade slips on into the bottom to stoke his balls. Dick cries out. 

“Fuck. You’re serious..” Jason whispers, but Dick is already lost to it. 

“Oh my god, oh my god they’re so slimy yes! Just what I wanted please, more, more!” 

Slade pushes more in, until his underwear are stuffed with them, all wiggling and feeling him up, except four. Those tentacles are wrapped one around each ball, doing the same movements Dick has seen in them do to breast in cartoons, over and around, and around his member, pumping it, and one at the tip, fondling his pee hole. It’s a very thin one, that soon dips inside his cock, sounding him and gives Dick the feel that his whole cock is being stroked from the inside. His ass clenches from all the pleasure until he feels a tentacle there, wiggling like a tongue and begging for entrance. 

“I wish to enter.” Slade says, and he removes everything so he can slip the underwear from it’s position to the floor. He says it like he’s asking, but it isn’t at all a request. Nonetheless, Dick relents.   
“Oh yes, yes, please please please! Jason, I’m so sorry, please forgive me- I just want it so bad-”

“You’re fucking SERIOUS!” 

The first thrust is heaven, but it’s when the tentacles open and a tongue-like apparatus appears that Dick really starts moaning. Inside he can feel one, too, licking him wet as he cries out in pleasure, but there’s one tickling his erection as well. He thrusts back into the feeling and the “teeth” of the tentacle latch gently onto his sweet spot, the tongue milking the cum from his prostrate. The teeth aren’t hard at all, Dick is surprised to find, but soft and surprisingly tender.

Slade moans and turns his eye to Jason as he palms his arousal gently through his underwear. Jason is hard from watching Dick get off like this, but he blushes when Slade starts removing his underwear. He fights a little, but Dick is begging now, asking him to let this monster fuck him, too. It’s… distracting. His underwear are deposited on the floor. “Oh yeah, you leave the boxers intact but you ruin my favorite real-leather jacket ripping my clothing off? Fuck you!” 

Slade scoffs at this, knowing Jason’s words are born from his uncertainty. Digging one hand into his pocket, he alights on some gold bars, which he throws to the ground. “I care not for human things. Have this to cover whatever ridiculous sum your jacket costed.” 

“What the fuck? Where did you get gold bars? Stop touching me!” For Slade is now stroking Jason liberally with several tentacles. His manhood is erect and throbbing already and Slade tastes it with his head’s tongue and mouth, wringing a moan from Jason. “What- what are you gonna do to us?” He whimpers. Slade looks up at him and takes his mouth off of his cock to tell him. 

“I already explained.” 

“Are you gonna eat our souls or something?” 

“I don’t have a taste for souls. Think of me as an incubus.” He’s not a incubus, really, but he’s a similar enough demon, and this human seems to know what that is. 

“You eat sex?! Wait, don’t incubi-” 

“Ignore the legends. Once you cum a few times, I will not need much else from you.” 

“Cryptic!” Jason accuses. Slade sighs and stuffs his mouth with a tentacle. Jason bites it, which is a classic mistake. Slade moans hard and thrusts another into his mouth, “Please, keep biting. It causes us great pleasure.” Dick is starting to squirm now, worried about Jason’s body, but Slade stuffs a tentacle into his mouth as well, and all is perfect. He plays with Jason’s ass as he convulses, choking on the tentacles in his mouth, and seeking the pleasure from the one at his ass and around his cock. Soon, Slade enters. 

He has been waiting to deposit his seed into something supple, and the first squirt goes to Dick. His tentacles shoot one at a time, so after this one is finished, he buries three more inside of Dick. Slade moans, floating above the ground in ecstasy as he cums inside of a struggling Jason. Dick is lost to pleasure now. The pheromone that Slade is secreting is special. It allows humans to cum multiple times with no recovery, but also saps their energy as they produce excess cum, and Slade knows he needs them drained to break them. Jason ceases his struggling after the third climax. As Slade digs four tentacles into his ass to cum, he feel satisfied. He’s breaking. Soon. 

Five, six. Dick is already on his eighth orgasm when Slade unloads the last of his seed into him. Jason is only on six, but Slade’s eggs will help him catch up. He sets them both on the sleeping bags. 

“You now have my seed. The birthing will begin.” 

“B-b-birth…” Is all Dick can manage. 

Jason is more awake, “This falls under the category of things I didn’t want done!” 

“The birthing will bring you great pleasure. Worry not. As the eggs hit the air, they release an endorphin that will make you cum.” 

Dick lays back, feeling nothing but anticipation at these words.

“This is… isn’t… healthy…” Jason tells himself, but he is distracted by Dick’s scream of ecstasy. 

Slade watches as the first of his young is pushed from Dick’s ass. Dick screams again, shooting jizz everywhere as the second comes out. Jason tries to hold them in. 

“Do not.” Slade says, recognising the signs, “They will find a way out.” 

“No. No…” Jason pants, but he’s sitting now, not letting the egg take it’s path. Slade almost corrects him, but he thinks Jason will regret his actions soon enough. Sure enough a second later he is shocking and gaging as the egg squeezes out of his throat and lands on the ground. “Oh, god, no! No!” More coughing, and there’s another. He’s getting the shot of endorphins, but combined with the feeling of being sick, it can’t be pleasant. “Make it stop! Make i-“ 

Slade flips him over onto his back after the next egg comes out. “Push. Push.” 

Jason does so, and the next one gives him a jolt as it deposits. He doesn’t try to hold anymore of the eggs, but gives in to the feeling of the birthing. Soon he is cumming repeatedly just as Dick is. The whole process gives Slade about forty new eggs, and at the end of it their minds are so deadened with pleasure that Slade just sticks a tentacle into each ear and drinks the blank sex-filled insanity that’s entered their minds. He withdraws just as panic sets in. They stare at him in horror. 

“I am full and sated. I will leave. I will find you again next year to complete the mating ritual again.” 

As Slade floats eerily back from where he had come, Jason looks down to see the eggs they had birthed hatching. Little worms like Slade’s tentacles are coming out, and heading into the forest. Dick and Jason sit in horror, unwelcome sanity keeping them uncomfortably grounded in the reality of what had happened. 

At last, Jason said, “What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> And they can’t say it was all a nightmare because the next year he’ll be back~


End file.
